POV story Silentpaw's Saga portion
by SilverFlame311
Summary: The first chunk of chapters from my collab story, featuring Silentpaw.  Silentpaw C. dRaWiNgWiThHeArT.  Streakpaw/Redpaw C. Clover-San311., Frostpaw C. moon-cloud101. Silverpaw C. icepool1012.


Chapter One- POV Silentpaw; (mentor actions Clover and then Heart)

"Silentpaw, wake up," a brisk voice broke into Silentpaw's dreams. "It's time to go on dawn patrol."  
>Ears twitching in irritation, Silentpaw rose and shook the moss free from her dark carefully stepped over her slumbering denmates. <em>This is the third time I've been on dawn patrol.<em>She thought crossly as she followed Icestorm. She padded across the clearing where she spotted the elder, Spottedtail cautiously poking her head out of the elders' den. Apparently it was too early for the old she-cat, for she quickly ducked inside back into the den. _More like lazy..._Icestorm called her again. "Hurry up!" her mentor meowed, beckoning with her white tail. Silentpaw huffed and picked up her pace. Icestorm vanished under a thorn bush as they neared the patrol of cats emerging at the border line. She shook some leaves out of her fur and turned to Silentpaw. "Don't cross the border", she ordered, turning and walking towards the other cats in the patrol. Silentpaw hissed quietly to herself, "What am I? A kit?" Icestorm flicked her ear back as if she heard it, but didn't say anything.  
>They finally joined the dawn patrol. The other cats looked tired but their eyes were bright with determination. Silentpaw was the only apprentice in the patrol and lowered her head uncomfortably. A black tom named Shadowclaw blinked at her then turned away to the older cats suggested they head for the Sunclan border first. Icestorm nods at him and pads with the patrol towards the burnt forest. Silentpaw, head lowered underneath her shoulders, followed silently. She wished her friend, Mudpaw was with her. The funny apprentice was always in a great mood and could cheer up anyone. She wished that instead of patrolling, she would be practicing her fighting skills. The clan was well fed and enough protected that they could spare her from patrolling. <em>I guess it's better than fetching moss for the elders. <em>The elders were so ungrateful that it made her fur bristle angrily. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Icestorm talking to her. "Silentpaw!" Shadowclaw growled. "Are you even listening?" Silentpaw stopped dead and looked at the dark warrior, her ears flattened in embarressment. "S-sorry!" She could just _sense_ Icestorm's annoyance flowing off her snowy pelt. Shadowclaw snorted. "Icestorm asked if you knew which direction Sunclan is." Oh, _now_Icestorm decided to order her around. Every time they were around older cats, she seemed to ignore her. Icestorm turned back and looked at her. "Well?" she asked impatiently.  
>"Uhhhhh..." Great. Her body decided to be nervous at the wrong time. "...To the west?" she asked hopefully. The last thing she wanted to do is embarrass herself in front of the warriors.<br>Another cat, recently made a warrior named Berrystripe twitched his whiskers and mewed, "Correct." He turned to Shadowclaw. "Shall we continue?" Shadowclaw nodded and took lead of the patrol.

The patrol returned around sunhigh. Shadowclaw had killed a thrush, Berrystripe held two mice, and Silentpaw dragged along a fat squirrel through the thorn covered bushes that led to the camp. Icestorm walked past her and reported to the Thornclan leader. Another apprentice named Foggypaw padded up to her, tail held high.  
>"Hi! Nice catch!" Foggypaw meowed, her cloud, blue eyes friendly. Instantly, Silentpaw felt better. It was good to be around cats she knew well.<br>"Thanks." Silentpaw purred. Foggypaw grabbed the other end of the squirrel and together the two she-cats carried it to the fresh-kill pile. By the time they got there, the clan deputy Stormblaze walked past them and meowed, "I'm sure Sparkpelt would enjoy that squirrel."  
>"Great, now we gotta lug it all the way to the medicine cat den!" Silentpaw complained. Foggypaw purred in amusement and just picked up the squirrel with Silentpaw right behind her.<br>"Sparkpelt!" Foggypaw called when they reached the den. "We brought some fresh-kill!" A golden head poked its head out of the dark shadows. Sparkpelt stepped out and meowed a greeting. Silentpaw sat in front of the pretty she-cat and dropped the squirrel. Sparkpelt had a bright yellow pelt with blue eyes. Sparkpelt also sat and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. She glanced at the fresh-kill gratefully.  
>"Thank you, young ones." She purred.<br>"Busy day?" Foggypaw asked curiously.  
>"Just Foxfur." The medicine cat sighed. "She got a thorn deep in her paw and is reacting as if there's a badger in the camp! Honestly, warriors act tough and big. But when they get something stuck in their paw, they act like kits!"<br>The two apprentices twitched their whiskers in amusement. After Sparkpelt gave her thanks, the young cats walked away. " Spikefur is taking me battle training later with Mudpaw later. Do you think Icestorm will let you come along?" Foggypaw asked.  
>" I don't know..." Lately, she and Icestorm haven't been getting along. It was as if Icestorm didn't want to be her mentor anymore.# "Icestorm probably has something else planned for me."<p>

Fortunately, Icestorm had decided to let her join the battle training. Finally, she was going to learn some useful moves. She was the oldest apprentice in the clan, and no way was she going to let these little apprentices get past her training. Her claws dug into the ground in excitement.  
>"Silentpaw, sit down and watch for now. I'll let you know when you can join." Icestorm said unsympathetically. Silentpaw's jaw almost fell open in disbelief. She wanted to train now!<br>"But-" she started.  
>"Now, Mudpaw, watch what I do." Her mentor ignored her and leaped forward, twisting quickly in mid-air, and with claws unsheathed, she sliced the air behind as if there was an enemy warrior behind her. Mudpaw crouched down, shaking his hindquarters then leaped forward and copied Icestorm's movements exactly as she had done. Spikefur, who was training Foggypaw, had seen Mudpaw and went over to praise him. Why didn't either her mentor or other warriors treat her that way? They all treated her as if she didn't belong in the clan.<br>"Icestorm? Can I join now?" Silentpaw meowed loud enough for her mentor to hear. Icestorm turned and stared at her blankly.  
>"I suppose." Icestorm muttered.<br>Silentpaw gave a little bounce of excitement. She rushed up to Mudpaw, who seemed happy that she was joining. "Hi." He meowed.  
>"Hello", Silentpaw replied. "How's training?"<br>"Great! Spikefur is teaching me some of the advanced moves!" He said proudly. Silentpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously in the pit of her stomach. She was still working on basic defensive moves. Instead, she purred happily for her friend.  
>"Alright, Silentpaw. Come over here," Icestorm beckoned with her tail. "I want you to do what I do." Silentpaw stared with watchful eyes. She wanted to take in every detail. Icestorm crouched, then moved her paws in an uppercut then quickly crashed her paws back onto the ground as if to crush a warrior's head. Silentpaw admitted it was an impressive move but she had already learned this move.<br>"Um...Icestorm. You already-"  
>"Now," her mentor cut her off. "Show it to me."<br>Silentpaw's patience was wearing thin as she got into position. She repeated the move perfectly and waited for Icestorm's next instruction with a defiant glance.  
>"Very nice. Now go to the other side of the clearing and practice," Silentpaw felt her fur bristle in fury. "I need to help Spikefur with Mudpaw." Icestom turned and began to walk away. Silentpaw couldnt hold it any longer. "Liar!" she hissed. "You just don't want to be my mentor!" Icestorm froze in place, her tail starting to fluff up. She turned and glared at Silentpaw, malice burning in her green eyes. Something in Icestorm's threatening stare made Silentpaw shake a little but she held her ground.<br>"Silentpaw, you were given an order," Icestorm narrowed her eyes, growling lowly. "Follow it." Silentpaw did the unthinkable. "No." she said evenly.  
>"What?" the white warrior asked in disbelief.<br>"Mudpaw," Spikefur, who had been listening, turned to his apprentice. "Why don't you go hunt for a bit?" Mudpaw nodded slowly and ran out into the forest.  
>"I'm tired of being being ignored by my own mentor and by the other warriors! I hate this! Why should I even be in this clan? I might just be better off on my own!" Silentpaw yowled, feeling hurt.<br>"Now-" Spikefur tried interfering.  
>"No!" Silentpaw snarled at him. "You're just like the others! Leave me alone!"<br>She heard Icestorm sneered. "Typical, just like a rouge!"  
>The young apprentice stared a Icestorm, her own eyes wide with shock. Icestorm stalked up to her threateningly. "Just like every rouge! No respect for the warrior code! Don't even they respect their superior?" Silentpaw cast her face away from her mentor's mocking face. No one had ever talked that way to her about her blood roots.<br>"Rouges don't belong in the forest, let alone a clan." Icestorm continued. Shadows fell over Silentpaw's eyes. What if the older cat was right? Maybe she didn't belong in the clans...  
>Spikefur stepped between the two she-cats, his spiky fur ruffled. "Stop this arguing, now." He meowed sternly then looked down at the black and grey apprentice. "Silentpaw, you were wrong to disobey a order. I suggest you go and clean the elders' den..." Silentpaw heard enough. She pushed the two warriors out of the way and streaked across the clearing, into the thony forest. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. <em>I hate being the kit of a rouge! I wish I were never born!<em>

Frostpaw's POV :D

The wind chilled Frostpaw. She had gotten up at sunrise, for she could not sleep, having  
>that dream again. The dream of her family. Frostpaw dipped her head in sorrow for a few heartbeats, and then continued walking. She had decided to go hunting, to restock the fresh kill pile, which had been gorged into the day before. The Clan had celebrated the melting of the snow and the abundance of prey with a feast. Frostpaw hadn't partaken in the event. She had been on her favourite spot in the territory. A small ledge that looked out over the territories, the perfect place to watch the sunset. Oakpaw had joined her, sitting with her in her silent marveling.<br>Frostpaw shook her head and focused on her task. She listened to the faint rustling of prey, and relished in the faint tug of the wind in her fur. She silently walked downwind of a mouse she had spotted, quietely placing her paws so she did not disturb any undergrowth. She was mere tail-lengths away from the tiny creature, who still hadn't detected her presence. She leaped swiftly, trapping the prey with her paws. She bit down on its neck, and it immediately went limp. she blinked in satisfaction. She scraped earth over her prey and continued on her journey for more.

The camp was starting to come to life when she returned. She had caught 3 mice, one squirrel, and one scrawny old rabbit. She looked down at her catch proudly. The only issue she had had was bringing it all home. Luckily Featherpaw had been wondering about and came to help her. The two she-cats laid the prey on the fresh kill pile.  
>"This should be enough to feed all the elders, and some other cats too." Featherpaw meowed, "You're a really good hunter!"<br>Frostpaw ducked her head in embarresment. "I'm not that good..." she mumbled shyly.  
>"You are and you know it," Featherpaw replied in exasperation, "i have to go check on Goldenfur"<br>At that, Featherpaw padded away to the nursery. Frostpaw sighed, making a list of tasks that she could do in her head. Her mentor, Whitesplash, still wasn't awake. She considered going to search for fresh, dry moss for the elders, but at that moment Oakpaw bounded over to her.  
>"hello" she said a little shyly<br>"Hi." he replied, "Whatcha doing?"  
>"I was just thinking about going to collect moss." she replied quietly<br>"well that's boring!" he exclaimed, "you look hungry, wanna share a squirrel together?"  
>"But," Frostpaw stammered, "the rest of the Clan hasn't eaten yet!"<br>Oakpaw rolled his eyes "Yeah, and half of them are still asleep! Don't worry, we'll make up for it later. Besides, this morning you caught plenty of prey to feed us, the queens, and the elders! One little squirrel won't do any harm."  
>At these words, Frostpaw reluctantly followed him to the fresh kill pile, and picked up the squirrel that was still warm. She ate in silence as Oakpaw blabbered on.<p>

"that's it! Duck the blow and roll under the enemy!" The harsh meow of Whitesplash sounded. "Don't let them unbalance you!"  
>Frostpaw obeyed her mentor and ducked under Oakpaw, with whom she was training with. She swiped at his belly as he flew over her. He landed awkwardly, his paws splayed around him.<br>"Take him while he's unbalanced!" Whitesplash screeched.  
>Frostpaw leaped on top of Oakpaw, and gave him a fake bite to his neck. "Dead" she pronounced, a smile in her voice. Oakpaw went limp and stuck his tongue out. His eyes closed. Frostpaw immediatly took her paws off him and stepped away. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.<br>"You're dead!" she exclaimed with a purr of amusement  
>"But now i'm a ghost! Boo!" Oakpaw replied, light sparkling in his light blue eyes.<br>"Alright, Alright!" Came the angry meow of Whitesplash, "stop acting like a bunch of kits and start training!" Oakpaw and Frostpaw looked at the black cat stalking off. Suddenly she turned around, her dark blue eyes scanning the apprentices. "What, do you have bees in your brain? Get up and act serious!"  
>Oakpaw scrambled off of Frostpaw, leaving her to quickly spring to her paws.<br>"Now, start again." The strict she-cat meowed.

Frostpaw gazed into the night sky, staring in amazement at the twinkling stars. She wondered briefly if her family was up there, looking down upon her right now. She shook her head. Of course they were up there. They would always be protecting her.  
>The day had gone as usual, another transition into another night. All her Clanmates had gone to sleep. It was a little after sunset, getting closer and closer to Moonhigh. After her attempts at sleeping had failed, she had padded out to watch the twinkling lights.<br>"Beautiful" a voice sounded from behind her.  
>Her head whipped around to find the brown tabby staring at her. His gaze slowly traveled to the stars. "oh Oakpaw! You frightened me!" she meowed, her heart pounding in alarm. She willed it to calm down.<br>"Sorry." he meowed, padding up to her side and sitting down. Together they watched the light of Silverpelt, lost in their own thoughts.

The light of day filtered in through the den, landing on Frostpaw's sleepy eyes. She blinked happily, glad to have gotten a peacful slumber (need to fix this). She turned her head to find a sleeping Oakpaw by her side. They must have come into the den and curled up next to each other. Frostpaw slowly stood up, not wanting to disturb the dreaming tom. She stretched her legs and walked out into the bright sunshine. It was close to sunhigh. Nobody had woken her up. She spotted Featherpaw, and walked over to her.  
>"It's nearly sunhigh." She stated, "Why did no one wake me?"<br>"Well," Featherpaw replied, "You looked so peaceful, and you are always up at the crack of dawn. I told Crystalfur to disract Whitesplash while you slept. They're out picking herbs right now. You need your sleep Frostpaw." the calico cat looked at her sternly.  
>Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "They're still out?" she asked. Featherpaw nodded. Frostpaw sig<br>hed. She glanced at the freshkill pile, which was fully stocked. She didn't have anything to do. Featherpaw seemed to guess her thoughts. "Want to help me sort some herbs?" she asked the gray she-cat. Frostpaw's eyes brightened at the thought of doing something. "sure." she replied.  
>"Alright, lets go." Featherpaw meowed, padding into the medicine cats den. Frostpaw followed her white spotted fur.<br>"Okay," Featherpaw meowed, "if you could sort this pile out. Put the juniper berries into this pile. They're the only berries in there, so they should be easy to find. Put the Marigold over here. They are golden flowers, so not too hard to find. And finally put the Yarrow here. It's nasty smelling stuff, and don't swallow it! It will make you sick."  
>Frostpaw nodded her head and started sorting through the pile of herbs. A few moments later, Featherpaw began to speak. "Are you going to the gathering tonight?"<br>Frostpaw had forgot all about the gathering. "I have no idea," she meowed, "I hope i don't. I would rather sleep."  
><em> Like she would be able to, <em>she thought. _Plus i don't like sitting with that many cats..._  
>Featherpaw looked at her and shrugged. Both cats focused on finishing their task<p>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join her beneath the Tall Hill for a Clan meeting!" the call of Brackenstar sounded throughout the camp. Frostpaw ducked her head out of the medicine cat's den, Featherpaw coming and joining her.  
>"I have decided who shall go to the gathering tonight," Brackenstar continued, "Stormhawk, Ravenstorm, Willowfur, Crystalfur, Whitesplash, Tigerblaze, Swiftflame, Thistlepelt, Lightwind, Hawkflight, Tanglepaw, Rainpaw, Frostpaw, and Russetpaw."<br>Frostpaws ears went down in disappointment. Not only was she going, but her two best friends wouldn't be accompying her. She reluctantly padded through the hollow log that served as the camp entrance. Brackenstar gave his signal and the group started running to Four Stones.

Icey POV

"From this day forward, until she receives her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Silverpaw."  
>"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The cats of Streamclan shouted. Silverpaw looked from her sister,Whitepaw, also made an apprentice that day, to her new mentor,Coldclaw,to her mother, MoonSplash.<br>"Congrats!" meows Whitepaw loudly, purring at her sister. Coldclaw pads up and says "Go get your nest ready in the apprentice's den. then I'll take you out"  
>Silverpaw's eyes shine happily. her first time out of camp! "Okay!" she mews cheerfully, bounding over the the Apprentice's Den. She quickly scrapes together a nest in the corner and runs back out to her mentor. skidding on the slick ground and almost crashing into him.<br>"let's go" he meows, his blue-grey fur mussed by the wind. "Don't get trapped in a mudhole!"  
>"I won't" Silverpaw mutters in mock indignation, but almost falls over as a strong wind blasts her. "windy today" comments Coldclaw, apparently oblivious to the fact his apprentice was about to blow away like a leaf in a storm. "yes..." replies Silverpaw with gritted teeth, digging her claws into the marsh. She loved her home, but sometimes the lack of wind barriers in the mostly-flat marsh got on her nerves. "Um... Coldclaw?" she asks.<br>"yes?" he replies, turning to look at her. His whiskers twitch as he sees her problem. "Let's go over by this stream, there's stones to block the wind there" he says kindly, resting his tail on her shoulder for a moment. Then he pads towards where he had indicated. "to catch a fish, make sure your shadow is not on the water" he instructs, before moving aside to let her try.  
>Silverpaw waits until she sees a silver flash, then swipes her paw through the water, claws unsheathed. A decent sized fish flies out, and flops wildly, bouncing up and hitting Silverpaw in the nose. "aah!" she squeaks, falling backwards into the water. A few seconds later, she crawls back out soaking wet, glaring at Coldclaw who was trying -and failing- not to purr.<br>"we'd better get back, fish-kit" he purrs, stopping the fish from making it's way back into the water, and snapping it's neck. He looks up and adds-"this is a big fish- it's not your fault. It'll feed half the clan!" He then picks the fish up as a pathetic-looking silverpaw follows him, her tail flicking angrily. the wind did not help either, she thought crossly. what a way to start her apprenticeship!

When they get back to the camp, Silverpaw goes back to her new den, still in a bad mood. She grooms herself until she's mostly dry, and goes back outside.  
>Whitepaw bounds up. "I saw the fish!" she mews excitedly, "I hope I can get one that big when I go out hunting! my Mentor took me to see the borders today, so we didn't have a chance to hunt" She sounds happy, thinks Silverpaw, purring a little to her sister. "i'm sure you'll get a chance to hunt" Silverpaw says amusedly, "hopefully it will be a drier affair then mine was!" Whitepaw's whiskers twitch. "yeah, me too, fishkit!" she teases, ducking a swipe from Silverpaw.<p>

~~~~~~~~~  
>"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highwillow for a clan meeting!" Bubblestar jumps up onto the old willow tree's lowest branch. "the cats going to the gathering are Coldclaw, Whisperfoot, Secreteyes, Ravenpelt, Wingbreeze, Oakfur, Whitepaw, and Silverpaw. We need to announce you at the gathering" he says to the little apprentices.<br>"woohoo!" meows whitepaw, bouncing a little.

Streakpaw POV

Streakpaw blinked dazedly as the cat who was sleeping in front of the den moved out of the way, letting loose a stream of bright sunlight. "Oof" she meowed, standing up slowly and stretching. She padded outside and blinked as her eyes adjusted. She spied her mentor Wishfire with some of the other warriors. She bounded over "Hi!" she mewed to her mentor. "What are we going to do today?" "Well," mews Wishfire, "would you like to come hunting with the hunting patrol?" Streakpaw replied "You bet" and trotted along behind her mentor as they headed towards the leafy barrier of the camp.  
>"Keep your eyes and ears open." said Wishfire, pausing and motioning with her tail to a rustling bush. Streakpaw crouches down smoothly, her patched pelt looking like dry grass and dirt against the grass. she slowly crept forward until she's near. She leaps, and digs her claws into the rabbit's brown fur, biting it's neck and trotting back to the warriors with it dangling from her mouth. "Well done!" praises Wishfire, and several of the other warriors nod in agreement. Streakpaw's face gets warm from the praise, she mutters incoherently and buries the rabbit for later.<br>By the time the patrol gets back to camp, it was sunhigh. Streakpaw was lugging her rabbit, along with two mice, into the camp. She dumps them onto the freshkill pile and takes a vole from the middle. She goes over to sit with her friend Redpaw, and they share the vole. "Nice day today" she mumbles, her mouth full of food. Redpaw purrs. "Yes... we should go to the Sunrock this evening" he says, lowering his voice. "Will you meet me behind the dirtplace? I want to watch the sun set!"  
>Streakpaw's eyes light up. Finally, something exciting to do! "You betcha!" she mews back, finishing the vole. She stands up and says softly, "See you there!"<p>

Later that evening, Streakpaw made sure all her denmates were asleep before slinking behind the nursery and into the dirtplace. She pads through it and sits down, grooming herself to get the smell out of her pelt. she hears a rustling in the area and jumps. "Shh it's just me!" hisses Redpaw, his dark pelt brushing hers as he squeezes through. "You ready to go?" "Yeah I am," replies Streakpaw, excited. "This'll be great! The Sunrock'll be all warm, and I've never watched a sunset!" she mews happily. Redpaw looks at her like he's going to say something, but then turns up a sharp incline and scrabbles over. "We're almost there!" he mews, as Streakpaw follows, wondering what he had been about to say.  
>She heaves herself over the steep bump and her jaw falls open slightly at the colorful display below. she had seen the sunrise and sunset over the trees before, but never over water. "It looks amazing from here" she whispers in awe. Redpaw lies down on the huge rock and purrs. "It's warm!" he meows, "Come on up!"<br>Streakpaw leaps up beside him "Yeah!" she agrees. Redpaw again looks at her in a strange way.  
>"What's up with you?" Streakpaw asks indignantly, "You keep looking at me weird!"<br>Redpaw's tail bristles slightly for some reason. What was there to be scared of? "Nothing", he meows awkwardly. "Do you want something to eat? I can go hunt us something"  
>"Sure" Streakpaw replies, still irritated at his odd behavior. They had been friends since kithood, why would he have reason to look at her cross-eyed?<p>

Later Redpaw returned, proudly holding aloft a large sparrow. "Wow, Redpaw, fantastic!" Streakpaw gasps, purring. she runs over to help him carry it, the strangeness forgotten for now.  
>"Let's dig in" ,says Redpaw, his whiskers twitching.<br>When they finished the sparrow, Streakpaw glances at the horizon. There was only a faint glow where the sunset had been. "We'd better get back" she mews reluctantly, "or else we'll be exhausted tomorrow." Redpaw nods in agreement and buries the remains of the sparrow. "Let's go" he mewed.

Streakpaw padded along, the tension between her and Redpaw confused her badly. Suddenly Redpaw freezes. "FOX!" he squeaks, shoving Streakpaw back as a large reddish fox leaps out of some planks and snaps it's horribly sharp teeth near them. "RUN!" yowls Streakpaw, starting to dash away. "We can't lead it towards the camp!" yells Redpaw, clawing at the fox's tail. "we can go across the river to Fourstones! The fox is too big for the stepping stones!"  
>"Alright!" Streakpaw replies, her voice high with terror. she streaks past Redpaw, but he soon catches up. they reach the stream at the bottom of the hills and leap frantically across, the fox right behind them. Suddenly the fox stumbles on the rock and falls into the water. It jumps back out on the side it came in, and runs off, sopping wet. "We... we made it" gasps Streakpaw, collapsing on a patch of grass. "Yeah" replies Redpaw, breathless as well. Streakpaw turns to the four imposing boulders. She sees a small black thing pass behind the boulders. "Hm?" she said, half to herself. what was that? she stands up shakily after a moment and pads towards the large stones. She smells cat. "Hello?" She meows curiously when she reached the stones. She got a surprised squeak in return, and a black head poked out from behind the large chip in the second rock that formed a sort of cave. "O-oh. I thought I was alone" the she-cat mewed, her multicolored eyes could smell the distress on her pelt. "Sorry" she replied, "A fox chased us and we didn't want to lead it to our camp, so we went across the stream and here we are"<br>Redpaw ran up, panting. "Huh?" he asks, screeching to a halt. "Who's this?"  
>Streakpaw replies "I don't know, but that's no reason to be rude!" she hissed. Turning to the other cat, who looked about her age, she asked "Um... I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I've seen you before? are you okay?"<br>The black cat meowed shyly "I'm Silentpaw from Thornclan"; her ears flicking nervously. "I... I got into some trouble"  
>"What happened!" mews Streakpaw, concern written all over her face. the cat- Silentpaw - replies, "I disobeyed my mentor... she was... she... nobody likes me because..." Silentpaw's whiskers tremble and she does not continue.<br>"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," Streakpaw says soothingly. "we can't go back until sunrise, otherwise it's too dark, and with a fox around" she says apologetically. "Is that alright?"  
>Silentpaw nods quietly and mews "I don't own this place and I certainly don't belong here. So it's really not my decision" she pads back into her makeshift den.<br>Redpaw and Streakpaw exchange glances before padding over to the few scattered trees. They both collect enough moss for the three of them combined and give a big wad to Silentpaw. "Um..." Redpaw says awkwardly, "Silentpaw? The Gathering's tomorrow..." he mumbles, flicking his ear to indicate the almost full moon.  
>"Oh." she mews quietly, looking at the glowing sphere. She looks down.<br>Streakpaw glances at Redpaw. "Conference" she mutters, for his ears only.  
>Redpaw pads out of Silentpaw's earshot with Streakpaw following just behind. "What?" he meows. "Well, clearly you are not thinking what I am thinking" Streakpaw responds dryly. "Should we help Silentpaw? It sounds like she's in big trouble for some reason and nobody is really on her side."<br>"Of course!" replies Redpaw, "but... how?" his ear flicks up curiously as he waits for her reply.  
>"Well I've been thinking" she meows, "maybe we could hide her? Not in our territory... but like... outside? Just until shes out of trouble or decides what she wants to do"<br>Redpaw ponders this for a minute. "It... it just might work" he says, purring  
>"Who's going to tell her, though?" he asks<br>"I will" Streakpaw replies, before walking over to the other she-cat. "Um..." she says awkwardly "Since the gathering is tomorrow... you're not going back, right?" Silentpaw shakes her head vehemently. "Well," continues Streakpaw, "there's a place right outside of the territories... you can stay there! We can fix it up like a little camp!" Redpaw pads up "We'll visit a lot!" he promises, his eyes bright with eagerness for this new challenge. Silentpaw blushes. "Why...?" she whispers, looking at the two cats she had just met. "Why are you being so nice to me? You wouldn't if you knew what I was."  
>Redpaw snorts. "I doubt that a lot. You seem perfectly fine to me" The Thornclan apprentice stares at Redpaw like he had just grown another tail. "You're different from them..." she mumbles. Streakpaw raises an eyebrow in confusion, but asks again "So do you want to?"<br>Silentpaw hesitates for a moment but then looks at Redpaw and says again, "Y-yes. When... would we go?"  
>Redpaw shrugs. "Don't ask me."<br>Streakpaw rolls her eyes, and mutters "Pfft" under her breath. "Tomorrow morning" she says gently. "We should go to sleep now." she pads into another nook near Silentpaw's and the three cats are soon asleep.

Silentpaw P.O.V- Gathering (morning)

She didn't know why these cats were helping someone like her. Never mind her being a kit of a rouge, they were from different clans! Weren't they supposed to be enemies? Silentpaw turned her head, studying them closely. Streakpaw had a pelt as pale as sand with darker splotches on her, each having tabby stripes in them. Redpaw was a dark red tabby with even darker paws, dark brown stripes and blue eyes. The excited light in his eye earlier as he stared at Silentpaw gave her butterflies in her stomach. She quickly shook that thought away. She was barely an apprentice, it was wrong thinking of something as foolish as love. She lay there, wondering what was going on in her clan. Were they worried about her? _Yeah right... _She turned her head back facing the other direction. She missed Foggypaw and Mudpaw. She hoped _they_ cared about her.

Late next morning, Silentpaw awoke to see that the den was empty. Thinking she overslept, she rushed out of the den, looking around wildly. Then she remembered what had happened yesterday. She lowered her head, deeply in grief. Suddenly, she remembered Streakpaw and Redpaw. She looked back. The den was still empty, their scents stale. Silentpaw wondered if the two Leafclan cats would remember their promise. She prayed to Starclan that they remembered. She couldn't stay at Four Rocks forever. She didn't even know if she was going back to Thornclan. Mudpaw and Foggypaw were her only friends yet she felt doubtful now. Did they care that she was born a rouge?  
>Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she padded across the grassy clearing and into the forest. She stopped at the Thornclan border and hesitated. What if she got caught? She pushed that thought away and ran into the tree covered forest in search of prey. She kept her eyes and ears open for any sounds or sign of prey. She didn't have to wait long until she saw some bushes moving. Dropping low to a hunting crouch, she moved forward slowly. Judging by the force of the shaking leaves, it seemed to be a fairly-sized animal. She couldn't scent it though because of the sharp tang of thorn bushes. Silentpaw accidentally lashed her tail, stirring some leaves. Immediately, the bush stood still. Scared that she might've scared it off, she let out a yowl and crashed into the bush. She heard a gasp of surprise from what sounded like a cat. The mysterious cat suddenly hit Silentpaw's face with a hefty paw then wrapped its paws around her neck and threw her to the ground. Silentpaw didn't have a chance to see her attacker before it pounced on her and rolled them both over. Finally, Silentpaw kicked the cat away and rammed it into a tree. She caught a glimpse of familiar pale gray fur, and instantly let go. The other cat quickly retaliated and pinned her onto the ground.<br>"Wait, wait!",Silentpaw wailed. "Foggypaw! It's me, Silentpaw!" She felt her friend's claw loosen and step off her. Silentpaw stood up and looked at Foggypaw. Her friend looked shocked as if she couldn't believe it. Then, she rushed forward and touched noses with Silentpaw, a purr rumbling deep in her throat. "Silentpaw! You came back," Foggypaw backed away but then pressed her pelt against Silentpaw's. She then mewed sadly, "Icestorm and Spikefur said that you decided to leave the clan because you longer wanted to be with us," her ears flattened. "Is that true, Silentpaw?"  
>"No, no, that's not true." She willed the pale cat to believe her. She proceeded to tell Foggypaw everything that had happened. Foggypaw eyes seemed to widen every second.<br>"Wow..." she breathed. Silentpaw nodded sadly. She didn't have to hide the fact she was rouge by blood. Every cat in her clan knew.  
>"Why don't you come back to camp? You can explain everything. I'm sure Hollystar will understand."<br>"No...I can't." Silentpaw looked way. "Not yet."  
>Foggypaw stared at her. "I understand. But where will you be staying?"<br>"Listen, at the Gathering, find these two cats from Leafclan named Streakpaw and Redpaw. Streakpaw is a sand-colored cats and Redpaw is, well, a reddish cat. Tell them I'll be hiding in the tree at Four Rocks. I'll be covered by the leaves. They know what happened. Can you do that for me, Foggypaw?" she pleaded her friend.  
>Foggypaw blinked slowly. Several days seemed to go by until she replied, "Of course, Silentpaw."<p>

POV Streakpaw xD soz Icey, Moon, we leaving youse Dx we'll make us all blend when we all have time

Streakpaw wakes up in her own den. After a moment of confusion, she realizes Silentpaw was not a dream. She pokes Redpaw awake and they go outside into the camp together. "Redpaw, Streakpaw!" her mentor greets her cheerfully, "I was just talking with Applefur! Would you like to do some battle training with Whitepaw and Sootpaw today?"  
>"YES!" the two apprentices chorus, looking thrilled. "well come on then!" purrs Applefur, breaking away from the other senior warriors and walking over to Wishfire, twining his shiny brown tail with his mates'. He then turns and leads the little band of apprentices and mentors into the woods. "Oh!" Streakpaw says suddenly, "Did the warriors chase the fox out yet?" Applefur replies "yes we chased it out of the territories. you apprentices had a close call!" he meows.<br>"I know!" exclaims Redpaw, "it was terrifying!"  
>"We made it out all right though" Streakpaw added, "Thanks to Redpaw. He had the idea we should cross the stream!" Redpaw blushes at the compliment, but is quickly distracted as he sets foot onto the sandy ground of the training area.<br>Wishfire meows, "Whitepaw, practice that sliding scratch we showed you last week. Redpaw, practice with her" Redpaw looks reluctant but pads over to the she-cat, who purrs loudly and strokes her tail along his side. "Get a den..." mutters Sootpaw, his eyes staring in envy at Redpaw who was standing awkwardly, obviously not very comfortable. Streakpaw snickers at that and begins to practice with Sootpaw, winning every time because the dark grey cat's eyes kept drifting to Whitepaw's graceful leaps and bounds. Eventually Wishfire sighs. "Alright, I think that's enough" she meows, "It's almost Sunhigh, let's get back to camp so we can see who's going to the gathering"  
>Streakpaw and Redpaw exchange a glance. This was the turning point. if neither one of them went, Silentpaw would be all by herself. They walk until they get to the camp barrier, arriving just as Brightstar leaps on the Hollowlog. "All cats old enough to catch prey, gather in front of the Hollowlog! All the cats that applied walked up. "The cats going to the gathering are..." Brightstar meows, "Windtail, Wishfire, Brokenear, Flatfur, Spiceberry, Birchtail, Tawnyblaze, Streakpaw, Redpaw, Sootpaw, and Bubblepaw" he announces. "We leave at sundown."<br>Streakpaw look at eachother. Everything had gone perfectly!  
>"On another note," continues Brightstar, causing every cat to turn around, "Please avoid going into the medicine den... Ashwhisker is very ill, and we do not know why or if it will spread. Thank you" he hops down from the log, looking concerned.<br>Redpaw looks at Streakpaw, worry in his eyes. "I'm not going in there" he said firmly, looking mildly scared. "I hope Ashwhisker gets better..."  
>Streakpaw nods in agreement. She liked the speckled she-cat.<p>

The cats of Leafclan stream into the Fourstones area, and Streakpaw immediately finds a spot where she can vanish right away. She sees Redpaw in a like area.


End file.
